


Mixed Messages and Angry Words

by SassyCassie1401



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCassie1401/pseuds/SassyCassie1401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and May have an exchange of words before he goes down the hole after Skye, are they the last words they will ever say? is everything beyond repair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lmartin4194](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmartin4194/gifts).



The world was in utter chaos at the moment and along with May, the Director of Shield was running towards the hole that had been ripped into floor by the explosion. He had been too preoccupied with Daniel Whitehall and Agent 33 but he had not seen Skye slip away intent on the destruction of the obelisk.

He couldn't begin to describe the pain that had seeped through his chest at the thought of her being down there, no back up nor weaponry to protect her against Reina, who even on her own was a formidable opponent. What he didn't know was Tripp had gone down there after her but the question was, what else was down there with them? He knew that Mac had fallen down but according to Bobbi and the others he was unconscious on the floor? Or was he?

They all knew that Reina had been messing with Skye attempting to lure her away from the safety and confinements of the Directors protective embrace. Skye had come a long way since she was first brought to the Bus from the back of her camper van. After meticulous training and rigid regime created by her new SO, Melinda May, she was now becoming a fine young woman but more importantly a dangerous asset and friend that even May was proud to look out for. The one thing that they could not have anticipated was the new arrival of her father, who looked on the outside the calm and mellow scientist but on reflection and anger became an uncontrollable monster whose rage surpassed the strongest oceans in force. This was the tool that Reina had used to lure Skye away from the pack but also the threat Skye knew was coming against Phil. Reina had manipulated her knowing that these two men were the strength and the weakness to Skye's world.

Both May and Coulson reached the hole and peered down into the dark abyss, they threw a glow stick watching it descend and saw that it was a good 500 feet down. Now that Coulson had the feeling he knew what needed to be done, he was deciding the best way to drop when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the fear that was clearly written in her eyes, for once her guard was down letting Phil see just what she had been hiding all these years, she cupped her delicate hands to his face and looked into his eyes, “Please Phil, just let me go down there instead. You're far too important to Shield and to me. Skye would be furious to know that you had gone down especially after what her father had done to you.”

Phil was running on pure adrenaline and misinterpreted the message as one of doubt and not for what it was truly intended to be, concern and love.

“Melinda, if you don't have the faith in me then just say so but i am going down there after Skye, you need to stay here and make sure no one follows us.” He turned and failed to notice that May’s heart plummeted through the floor and broke in two, she watched as he dropped down slowly going out of sight missing the total look of anguish on her face. May just stood not believing if it was the stress or what was happening to Skye that caused this outburst but one things for sure she would be picking up the pieces of her heart for years and licking her wounds. She decided there and then, she would never mention anything like that again and would concentrate on the rebidding of shield and that alone because she couldn't stand another kick from Phil like the one she had just endured. As, if by magic the defences rose back up, she straightened her shoulders and waited with baited breath, waiting as the seconds slowly passed by but no one emerged from the hole.

Coulson had reached the bottom his knuckles were bloodied and bruised but he stealthily walked through the tunnels attempting to navigate with noise and light. He saw a body in the distance, his first thought was May had sneaked down after him and managed to get in front, that had happened before on numerous missions. He went back to the previous conversation that he had just had with her and anger fuelled his body, why did she doubt him? Was she saying that he is no good for missions anymore? Did she think that he was still going mad even though his hypergraphia had stopped? But then he felt sad, he hated when he argued with May she was his best friend. He felt like he was missing a piece of himself and he could feel the anguish in his soul like he was having the conversation all over again. He would need to talk to her when he got out but that was if he got out, because still no one knew what was down here.

He slowly crept up behind the figure using the shadows to mask his presence, he stubbed his foot and tried his best not to yelp but still the figure didn't move as though frozen by time itself.

He approached and realised it was Mac, he sighed in relief knowing or more likely thinking that Mac was alright, “Mac? What did you see? Mac?”  
Phil touched his shoulder and applied force to turn Mac around but upon seeing his face realised the amount of danger that he truly was in. Macs face was set solid as stone and his eyes were black as the night, there was not even a modicum of recognition to say that Mac was still in there and Phil’s heart dropped to the floor knowing that there was another to add to his list of losses in life. 

Without warning Mac raised his arm and swung at Phil and if he had not been focusing so much on escape he might have realised, but he was smacked at the back of the head and that brought him to his knees.

Back up at the top of the hole, May was listening with the seasoned hearing of a warrior and expert agent when she heard an earth shattering yell that brought tears to her eyes. She knew that the voice was male but the question was whose?  
She looked up and sent a silent plea to the heavens above and watched, as a tear slowly ran down her cheek taking part of her with it. She knew that if this was Phil it was potentially the last time she would see him, and it had all ended with a fight.


	2. Bring her home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil has been battered and bruised. Managing to bring Skye home will he and May ever be the same?

The yell had in fact come from Mac not Phil, he knew that he had to go back for Mac but Skye was more important to him right now. He had attempted to get in the room but the wall had been sealed and he could hear Tripp’s voice which made his heart rate slow down just a little. He was scrapping at the walls watching as his fingernails became bloody and broken, Skye was the daughter that he’d never been blessed to have and he didn't care what it took he would make sure that she was safe.

He didn't know how long he had been stood there but to him it felt like an eternity, he turned round and slumped to the ground the exhaustion taking over him and drowning his heart in misery and failure. His thoughts turn to May again and what he had said to her, he realised what an idiot he had been and the words she had said were more about concern and love as a friend not for the failure that he thought he was. Ever since this had started, he had begun to doubt his ability to run shield, be an agent but more importantly be a man. Ever since the hypergraphia had started he had felt the humongous strain of being the director even more so but he knew that so many relied upon him and he did his best to continue.

Suddenly and without any warning the scrapping noise of concrete on concrete was heard breaking the silence and disturbing the earth. Phil shot up with his icer drawn, taking perfect aim on the target appearing but he was startled when he saw Skye stumbling out onto the floor. He dropped his icer and ran towards her and caught her before she fell to the floor, he dropped to his knees supporting Skye. Skye put her head on his shoulder and let out a heart breaking wail, as though her heart had been broken in two. Phil was trying to understand what was happening but he looked ahead and saw the broken crumbled body of what he recognised to be Tripp. He had no idea what had happened but he could feel the change in the air, something was different about Skye but he had no idea what it was. He needed to speak with her and find out where Reina was? What happened to the obelisk and more importantly what changes caused Skye to live but Tripp to die?

He looked down to hear the sniffling, her shoulders shaking as she tried to hold in the sobs that were threatening to break free. Coulson knew that she had been close to Trip, he doubt they had ever crossed the line but he knew they had been more like a brother/sister than anything else. He stroked her hair and let her sit there until she could compose herself and stand again, as she stood Coulson could see the energy that had suddenly charged around her. He had never seen this before but the atoms were physically vibrating around her, Skye’s bottom lip was trembling the little girl that had entered Shield now stood before him once more.

He held out his arm and she tucked herself into his side wrapping her arm around his waist getting as physically close as she could. They walked back out the way that Phil had come in leaving an unconscious Mac on the floor, he knew they could come back but right now he needed to get her to safety.

May was sat with her head in her hands, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth trying to control her raging heartbeat. She could not get the sound of the scream out of her mind, thinking that Phil had been hurt down there and she sat there as instructed. What if he had been hurt? What if he did die? Angry words would be the last thing that they exchanged. She was in the middle of her self-pitying episode when a noise alerted her to the fact that someone else was in the room with her. In a millisecond she shot up on her feet and turned towards the hole and waited, a hand shot up and grabbed held of the ledge. She saw the top of the head rising out of the of the hole, “May!!!!” Skye’s voice echoed across the cavern but broke May out of her fighting stance.

She shot to the edge of the ledge and grabbed hold of Skye’s hands, she wrenched her up as though she weighed nothing but a piece of paper and hoisted her on to the ground.  
“Where is…” She didn't get chance to finish the sentence as she saw Coulson hoist himself looking battered, bloodied and bruised but above all relieved to see that she was alright.

They stood there and looked at each other, neither saying a word nor offering an apology. Skye stood their swaying, oblivious to what anxiety there was vibrating in the air, she walk towards May and threw her arms around her. May was shocked to say the least, she had seen her hug Coulson numerous times over but May did not give that huggable impression, she was seen as the unapproachable the avoidable or the downright dangerous. She stood their rigid but it didn't look like Skye was going to let go anytime soon, so she stiffly held Skye whilst giving the daggers to Phil.

Phil for the most part had found something extremely interesting on the floor to inspect, even though he knew they were on borrowed time he also knew that Skye needed to take time adjust to whatever had happened to her. He could still see the particles vibrating but as she walked they split, as though she were Moses parting the red sea, he could see the change in her but they would need to get Jemma Simmons to test her and see what had happened.

May and Skye parted and without stating another word she about turned and walked toward the exit leaving a bewildered Skye and hurt Phil in her wake. Phil now realised how much he had screwed up and how much work he had to do, not only to fix Shield but to fix his broken relationship with May.

He looked at Skye her eyes puffy, withdrawn and sad but a glowing aura around her. He tucked her arm in his and they walked together. 

He realised that the hard road wasn't ending in this case it was just about to begin but he had no idea how he was going to travel it.


	3. An aching heart and loving words.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson has his eyes opened by his own little miracle but is it too late to repair their friendship?

Phil was sat at the foot of the bed thinking about things in his head, he turned to the left and his eyes set on the sleeping figure that was Skye. He knew that her test had just begun for now she had powers to tame and past to call her own, warranted it is a past some wouldn't understand but she had a name and a sense of purpose. Phil knew that as the only father figure she had, he would do whatever it took to guide her along that path even sacrificing himself if he had to. 

Also there was Melinda May, the walking enigma that was his best friend, confidant, advisor and partner in crime but who, at that very moment in time hated his guts and it was all his own fault. He was too wrapped up and single minded in his mission to go and get Skye that he missed the look of heartbreak and fear on her face. If he had not been such a jackass, he would have seen a friend who cared for him and wanted to ensure his safety, selflessly for everyone else, not for herself. What had he done? Gone and thrown it back in her face and used the dying card to sucker punch her, he had been such a jerk but had no idea how to undo the damage that had been done.

He was sat pondering, listening to the beeps of the machines attached to Skye, monitoring her vital signs. Jemma, their resident genius and biological expert had no idea what would happen or what had been unlocked and had begun running a series of tests to try and determine the outcome of the obelisk explosion.

A rustling noise woke him from his musings and he turned once more to see Skye watching him through half lidded eyes. Her was hair was tussled with curls sticking in all directions and he couldn't help but smile at the cute picture that she presented.

‘hey sleeping beauty, how you feeling?” Coulson smirked at her cause right now sleeping beauty was not it but he knew that it would make her laugh and that was important to him.

“Hey AC, what’s up? What’s the machines for?”

“Well you touched the obelisk didn't you? When you were told not to, why on earth would you do something like that? You could have died Skye?”

Skye at least had the decency to look chastised, “Better me then you? Reina was going down there and I sure as hell wasn't letting her get it.” Skye was looking up at him through hooded eyes, she knew she was in trouble but to what extent she wasn't sure.

He tucked a finger under her chin and raised her to his eye level, “Do you have any idea what you mean to the team? What you mean to us? Let them have the obelisk, losing you was not worth it we can go and get it another time but we cannot get another you.”  
Skye threw her arms around Coulson's neck and squeezed him as though her very life depended it. He knew she was a tactile person and this was her way of reaffirming that she still belonged. Coulson would never deny her that but also a hug can make everything feel better, especially when it comes from the heart of the right person.

She looked up and her vision zeroed in on him and made Coulson feel nervous, he did not know what powers she did have but he sure hoped that mind reading wasn't on the cards.   
“What about May?”

“What about her?

“Are you going to go and give her a hug too? You said that it makes people feel better and with the way that she was pissed at you, better take some flowers too cause it will take more then a hug. “Skye was smirking and having fun playing match maker too, she knew they loved each other and was not letting crossed wires ruin anything. “Go and give her a hug.”

“Skye are you trying to get me killed? You saw how angry she was with me, she likely to rip my arm off and beat me with it.”

Skye let out a stifled giggle, for she knew it was true but she also knew how ever mad May was she would never stay mad at him forever, she loved him too much as a friend and much more, Skye was sure.

“Go on AC, are you really going to let fear and stupid pride lose a friendship? I mean you've known her like forever. Don't let her close off and walk away or we will all suffer but especially you. Go and get her AC, make her talk.”

Coulson knew he had made a screw up, he lashed out without thinking and said some hurtful things that were untrue. He could see with the look in her eye’s that he had hit a mark and she raised her defences once more, now he had the hard task of getting back in. It had only been 24 hours but still felt like a lifetime knowing that he couldn't speak to his best friend. Skye watched as the emotions flittered across his face and waited until his mind was back in the room and his jaw was set, then she knew he was getting down to business.

Down in gun range May was firing, using the sound of the gun to mask the tears that were crawling down her face. Little parts of her escaping and taking the stresses of her heart, people knew she had a colourful past but thought her to be cold and calculated. If they could see her now, tear stained cheeks and red eyes but still appeared to the outside world as though nothing could ever be wrong. She reloaded and continue to aim for the heart and head of the target watching the bullets rip it apart as though it were nothing. She knew that Phil was behind her but it was up to him to make the call and talk first, he was a jackass.

She turned around and pointed the gun directly at Phil, tear stained face and all, “Now talk.”


	4. Old wounds and New pain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words run a lot deeper then Phil could have ever imagine, but just how far does rocky stream run for these two? will he be able to make it right?

Phil stopped immediately in the door way frozen to the spot, he knew that May had been angry but he hadn't realised how angry. By the looks of things this pain had been festering for some time, suffocated by the defences that May had put in place but now the final push it needed was the one that Phil had knowingly given her.

“Melinda, what are you doing?”

May removed the safety catch on the gun and repeated her previous statement, “Now talk! Phil I am only going to say it one more time the next time I shoot… Oh please be under no illusions that I mean it.”

She turned back around and released the cartridge checking the bullets to make sure that she was not empty, she then put the cartridge back and prepared the gun to fire once more. 

Phil for once was speechless and was thinking of the safest way to get around the mine field, when he was woken from his musings by a bullet whirling past his ear. He reacted like most would and ducked his head to the side and looked straight at May, shock and anger written across his face,

“What the hell Melinda? Are you crazy? Why are you firing at me? I know I made you angry but seriously shooting at me. Are you for real?” 

She cocked the gun once more, “Crazy no Phil but seriously angry, yes. What did you expect after all that we have been through and then you say those hurtful things to me? Do you really think I am made of stone? Do you think I don't feel? Rain check Phil, I do feel and I do hurt and how you can accuse me of those things after all that I have done with you? … It almost killed me when you died and then you throw Shield in my face?”

She placed the gun back in the security locker and locked it back up. She turned to go towards the door and had just got to the side of Phil when he pulled her into a fierce hug. Immediately, May’s shoulder sagged as she fell into the protective embrace of Philip Coulson. Her arms wrapped around his waist and tucked up his back, as she grabbed handfuls of his jacket and tucked her face under his chin as he rested his head on top of hers. Phil just stood there, holding and protecting her as he felt the stress start to leave her body. He was rubbing circles at the bottom of hear back, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. He knew that something was bugging her but he didn't realise that what he had said was just the tip of the iceberg and she was holding in far more pain then he could ever imagine.

It might have only been minutes or it could have been hours, he wasn't sure but what he was sure of, is that he would stand there and watch the world fall down around him if it meant that he was there for her when she needed him. Melinda May didn't drop those defences often but if you were one of those lucky few who saw it, you protected it cause it was a rare and wonderful privilege. Phil knew he still had to apologise but after seeing the damage that he had unintentionally caused, and he would gladly do so if it meant bringing them back to the way that they were before.

After peace had descended upon the room, May lifted her head her eyes puffy, the front of her hair all chaotic but still looking beautiful. He saw a tired and very weary soul carrying years of unleashed burden but he was here to try and help her, if she would let him.

“I’m sorry Melinda, I am truly sorry for being a gigantic prat, I didn't mean what I said and I wasn't thinking straight. I know this is not an excuse just a reason and I can’t begin to express how sorry I am, but I want to try and make it up to you, if you'll let me?”

May was studying him, the exhaustion of the past few days written on his face but also the sorrow in his eyes at the pain he had caused her. “Oh Phil, how could you say that I didn't believe in you? That I didn't care for you?… Thats what hurt the most Phil, finding out that you had died ripped my heart in two and throughout all of this I stood by you. Then you go and say that? You cast me and my feelings aside jump down a hole and then don't even apologise. You have to be told by Skye to come down and face me.”

“Melinda, that not true…i”

“You what? You scared of me?”

“Well you did try to shoot me…” He said with a smirk.

“No I didn't try, if I wanted to shoot you, as you well know I would not have missed and you would be bleeding. It was to scare you and nothing more, you've known me for 20 plus years and know my shooting ability.” She let out a half-hearted laugh, but the laugh did not reach her eyes and that’s how he knew there was still work to do.

Melinda gave him another hug, to let him know that things would be ok in time but the wounds were still raw and another talk was needed. However, right now he knew that she needed some time to think things through.

“Where you going?” Phil enquired.

“I am going to think, some things might need to change and one of them might be me?”

“What do you mean Melinda?” The bile now rising in this throat even at the implications she was making.

“Maybe it’s time to move on, I dunno maybe I'm hurting you so it might be best if i wasn't here. I don't know I just need time to think Phil,”

With that she turned around and walked out of the shooting range, leaving a heartbroken Phil in here wake. Phil turned with his back against the door and slid to the ground, just sitting there with his head in his hands in praying that this was just a bad dream.


	5. I will not let you go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took a little whisper from an angel to make Coulson see what life would be like without May. (FLUFF ENDING)

She walked out and left a stunned Phil in her wake, she walked past Skye who looked utterly bewildered at what had happened. AC looked purely heartbroken and didn't know what to do.

“AC, what happened? Where is May going? You guys had a fight or something because she looked pretty mad on her way out?”

“She’s leaving?” AC said in the quietest voice that he could muster.

“SHE WHAT?!?!?!” Skye looked absolutely horrified at the idea that the family that she came to know and love was going to fall apart because mama and dad had a fight, well she was not going to let this happen.

“AC, do you love her?” Skye shot straight to the point as always, she was in that respect a lot like her S.O only not as blunt.

“What on earth made you ask that? Of course i love her. She has been my best friend for over 20 years and had my back more times than I care to think about. Don't know what I would do without her.” his voice began to trail off. He sat there and looked into the distance, looking ever much like the man whose whole world had fallen apart.

Skye stood there hovering over Phil and looking for some reason extremely angry at what she was seeing, looking at him like it was his fault!!!

“Not what I asked AC, I asked you do you lllluuuurrrvvvee her. Could you imagine her not being here? Not waking up next to her?…you know the whole nine yards.” She bent down on her knees and looked Phil dead in the eyes, “What I am trying to say, is that we can see that you are in love with her, you watch her as she goes around a room. Your face lights up when you see her and you are sad when she leaves, we watched you before when you fight and it kills people. Please AC if you have anything left in your heart, then please do not let may leave.”

Skye’s eyes were full of tears and her heart was breaking, he could see that this was hurting the team and not just the two of them, this was the incentive that he need to go and do something about this, plus it was time to lay the cards on the table.

Coulson stood up and pulled Skye into a hug, he could feel the wetness on his shirt as her tears fell like raindrops releasing the stress and the strain of an emotional time in life. He knew Skye was changing and needed stability and he was betting good money that this was not doing her one bit of good. Once she had finished, she looked up into his eyes,”Seem to be doing this a lot lately don’t I?”

Coulson chuckled, “I Do not care Skye, I have plenty more shirts but only one of you. I am here come whatever but first I need to go and save our family and myself. Will you be ok?”

Her smile lit up her face “Go and get her AC but make sure she understands that you mean it.”

Coulson strode out the room, to everyone he passed he looked like a man on a purpose and it was the important purpose he would ever fight for. He could not understand how he could not see what was under his nose but everyone else could. Now, he didn't care cause he was going to tell Melinda May exactly what he felt.

He approached her room and saw that the door was ajar, he heard her swearing in mandarin and could pick out certain words such as ‘idiot’ and ‘ moron’ so he was making a good guess that she was talking about him.

He shoved the door open and it smacked against the wall, causing May to shoot up with a weapon in her hand. It only took her millisecond to go form shocked in angry and she turned to carry on what she was going, which from Coulson's view looked like she was packing.

“Melinda where are you going?”

“Away Coulson, as far away from you as I can.” she sound so angry and hurt that he knew it was going to take all that he had to convince her to stay.

He walked across and pulled her shoulder, he quickly forced her to turn and grabbed her with both hands. “Now listen to me Melinda May, you stubborn, infuriating, sexy, gorgeous woman that I have had the privilege to fall in love with. I am begging you with all that I am to stay and let us work something out. I couldn't manage my life without you, you are the woman that I am bloody in love with. Now please let this huge jackass make it up to you and start treating like you truly deserve.”

May for once in her life stood there speechless, she just looked Phil in the eye and said, “that’s not even funny,” and turned around to go to her wardrobe.   
He swung her around and shoved her against the door, “I didn't intend it to be funny but if you need more persuading that I mean every word that I say then so be it,”

He cupped her face with his hands, taking it as a good sign that she had not kicked his ass yet, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Melinda's soft and luscious ones. He began to nibble the bottom on her lip and sucked it into his, giving it some gentle yet loving abuse. He released the lip and started to place butterfly kisses around her mouth and over her face, whilst running his hands down her arms and grabbing her hands. After Melinda May had gotten over the shock, she put her hand around the back of his and pulled him towards her. As soon as their bodies touched, electricity went up his spine and his tongue danced towards hers and begun to stroke the roof of her mouth. May was in heaven and she had only dreamt of moments like this but she was not one to pass up an opportunity. 

Phil could not believe his luck, he knew that he had a lot of making up to do and he would spend the rest of his days, apologising if that meant she would stay. After the kiss came to a sizzling end Coulson pulled back and looked at her, lips swollen pupils dilated and breaking like she had just run a marathon but pleased, and that was a relief to him.

“Does this mean you'll stay?” Coulson whispered against her lips, his breath ghosting across her face.

She looked at with a smirk on her face and said, “You have so much to make up for you might as well get started now.”

He pulled her towards him and proceeded to do just that.

Skye came by about two hours later in search of Coulson and May, she nudged her door gently open and let out a little gasp at what she saw. Coulson and May were both in bed naked as the day they were born but so close not a sheet of paper could get between them. Skye gently closed the door and left to the sleeping beauties to rest. She walked down the corridor and did a jump in the air, knowing that in time everything was going to be alright and that was just fine with her.


	6. ANGST ENDING - Heartbreak and letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when angry words and hurtful memories rise. Well phil is about to find out ...
> 
> CHAPTER 5 FLUFF ENDING - CHAPTER 6 ANGST ENDING

Chapter 5

There is where Skye found him over an hour later, he looked a shell of a man with nothing to live for. She immediately took her headphones out of her ears and dropped to the floor beside him, fear evident in her voice,

“AC, talk to me. What happened I thought things were going ok?”

“So did I Skye but apparently not.” Phil sounded so defeated she was afraid that he would retreat into himself, making him impossible to find. 

“How long have you been sat there, AC?” He felt so cold, she put a hand on his bare arms 

“Dunno Skye, time is something that I have not been thinking about.”

“Come on AC, let’s go and make a drink and go upstairs. You need to sleep and no before you say anything it is not up for discussion. You look exhausted.”

He knew that there was no point in arguing, he was exhausted and knew that Skye was right, he grabbed her hand and they walked into his office. Phil got changed and laid on the top of the bed whilst Skye made a cup of tea. She sat with him and watched as the exhaustion slowly took over his body and the energy was drawn out of him, he slowly dropped into a peaceful slumber and Skye covered him up and gently locked the door. She tipped toed to her room and got into bed but left the door open so that she could hear anything from Phil’s room. She couldn’t believe what May had done, why would she leave him like that? She knew that they were having problems but this was extreme even for her. She settled down and listened as the gentle snore came out of the room.

He woke up the following morning and knew immediately that something was not right and the world was too quiet in the Shield base. He immediately got up and started sprinting down to May’s room but found nothing, he opened up the wardrobe to find nothing but empty space. He pulled open the drawers and the space was bare and even the bed looked like it had not been slept in at all. Nothing looked like it had been moved, neat and meticulous just like she was. He abruptly turned to leave the room when he saw a letter on the pillow with his name written on it, ‘Dear Phil.”

He opened the letter and saw the elegant writing of Melinda May, the little swirls and flicks on her ‘e’ and ’s’ ensured that he would recognise her style anywhere. They had done most of the classes at the academy together and calligraphy was one of the skills that you needed to have. What he was not prepared for was a ‘dear John’ letter.

Dear Phil,

Yes you would be right in suspecting i sneaked away in the night, it was much easier than seeing the distraught look on your face if you saw me go. It was much better this way, or what I should really say is much better for me.

There are so many things going on right now and I just have to go on my way to sort things out, I will be back one day but for now the world must go on without me.

What you said Phil, cut me to the core. Knowing that you thought that about me broke my heart. I know you would say that you're sorry and you never meant it but they do say that our truest self comes forth in the angriest of times. You know how I felt about you, you knew me better than anyone else, or so I thought, and when we were down on one knee, tired and exhausted you threw it back in my face as though I was nothing. That is something you will need to search for in yourself whilst I am on my journey.

Remember that I will always love you both as a friend and something more, through the darkest times in my life you have been a constant light and source of hope but now I have to go it alone. Please do not try to find me for you know it will not be of any use and do not try to send someone after to me or they will end up worse than when they came.

You know I stick to my word and I will return one day but for now i pray for you the best health, the brightest of days and the purest love life has to offer. Be safe Phil and know that no matter what I will always be thinking of you deep in my heart. 

Always in my heart, May x

Phil sat down upon the bed his head in his hands and the pain tore through his heart, Skye shot into the room towards the commotion but stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. There was the crumpled heap of a man upon the bed and she saw the crumpled letter upon the floor. She lifted it up and read the contents, immediately dropping to his side and enclosing him in an embrace.

Phil knew that as the director this was not a professional look for him but right now he didn't care, his heart was broken and he felt so lost. “Its ok AC, let it out, we will get through this together.”

He looked up at her, “What am I going to do? Without her I am nothing Skye.”

“Hey that is not true, she was part of you yes but we will get through this together ok and if she comes back great but if she doesn't remember, you're not alone. Together?”

She held out her fist and waited with baited breath to see if Phil was still wanting to carry on and fight. He tentatively lifted his hand and bumped her fist, “Together.”

He knew that it was going to be a long road till the pain became a dull ache but for now he would walk the road with Skye and the others and as she said, “Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Lmartin4194 for my prompt and mandylou67 for being my inspiration <3<3<3


End file.
